mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders 50 Nails I'd like 50 nails please. Codyn329 (talk) 22:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Put 25 Clicks on my elemental module and 25 Clicks on my panther module. 22:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I clicked. Also, could we do a 25/25 Click Deal? Codyn329 (talk) 22:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 22:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'd like 25 clicks on my stardust Sticker Module. Where do you want your clicks? Codyn329 (talk) 22:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 12 on elemental. 12 on panther. 1 on soundtrack. I have 14 Clicks left. I should be able to finish clicking your module in the next few hours. 22:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I clicked. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll click when I have enough clicks. 22:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just tell me when you're done clicking. Also, you're on the list of the Top 10 Users with Soundtrack Modules! Nice! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Finished the clicks. 02:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! Order 23:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC)i would like 100 red bricks please 23:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Red Bricks aren't for sale. Do you need anything else? 15:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded 92/92 Click Deal Can we do a 92/92 Click Deal please? If yes, click my Lightworm 20 times and my Galactic Factory Module 72 times. Codyn329 (talk) 21:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Can we hold this deal until i get my lightworm in like 2 days? 03:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's fine! =) Codyn329 (talk) 03:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ready? 18:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually yes, but please click my Lightworm 92 times instead. Should I click your lightworm too? Codyn329 (talk) 23:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) So I click your Lightworm 92 times and you click mine 92 times. 23:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you when I'm done. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Done! 23:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished too. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 23:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Done! Order by Sethradio I need 5 rough diamonds. I have only 52 clicks per day. Sethradio (talk) 23:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ok. that is 150 Clicks. Please click on my Lightworm 150 times. This should take 3 days. Please come back after you finish clicking and I will send you the Diamonds. 23:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Mega starter pack I'd like the Rank 4 mega pack. Thesamman67 (talk) 03:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC)